


Eyes of the world.

by MetroidPrincess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bayonetta AU too?, Blood, Blood Drinking, Demon Hunters, Demon Makkachin, Demons, Human Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sexual Content, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Vampire AU, Vampire Christophe Giacometti, Vampire JJ, Vampire Phichit Chulanot, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Violence, more characters and tags to be added, sort of Pokèmon AU too?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroidPrincess/pseuds/MetroidPrincess
Summary: The right eye of light and the left eye of darkness at first were an unique power which controlled the events on Earth and the fate of living beings. Then this power was divided into two pieces: the two eyes of the world. In this way, anybody could choose their own destiny and the eyes jobs were about to mantain the balance of the world.But, if anyone can success combining and controlling the two powers, he would become the new God and the fate of the Earth and its people depends on the choices of this man.The eyes of the world are held in different dimensions from two people whom you can expect everything or nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first english fanfiction. Phernaps I need to fix the HTML.  
> Phew! OMG this was so hard to write, and it took also pretty long to translate it alone. I know there are so many mistakes and that's why I think I need a beta reader.  
> By the way, this story is written by me and my friend in our mother language (italian) and I took my time to translate it into english and so you can enjoy it.

Christmas, a celebration that everybody loves and pass in cheerfulness with their family to make dinners, exchange presents and do enjoyable (and embarrassing) conversations. This could be defined Katsuki Yuuri's favorite feast until the previous week when they phoned him to inform about the accident that his mother and sister endured and unfortunately they couldn't survive; he has never known his father but his mother always told him that he was a good man, gentle and brave and he had sacrificed everything to stay with her and he was a excellent father, perfect, in other words.

That afternoon he was sitting on the sea shore nibbling some dorayakis that had bought in a close bar. They didn't have taste or at least, he couldn't feel it because his mind was nowhere: he was in absolute vacuum . He stared at the darkening sky and quickly tears formed in his eyes: he didn't want the night coming, he didn't want to come back at home and not find anybody in an important day. How he wished to give his sister the crescent -shaped necklace, she has desired it for so long and so the twenty-four years old boy has spent more time working in the hot springs to earn more money and afford the present. Now that jewel was placed on her tomb but of course now will definitely be gone because some fool without any compassion might have stolen it. Instead for his mother, he decided to give her a set of fragrant candles because they rendered the environment more relaxing and at the same time she would had more fun to work; now he will have to switch them on around her tomb and at her photo in the house which he uses to pray. The hot springs were closed for Christmas, but he was almost thinking to close them definitely and go elsewhere for a new life, leave the darkness behind and delete the memories like his brain was a computer from which you can delete the files and then bom, all done. But he couldn't and he knew it very well, even if you think you forgot, everything will come back in mind, usually in wrong moments and it will end with him bursting in tears.

He stood up from the sand after he finished his sack of dorayakis and went to find a close trash to throw it. With a slowly step, Yuuri walked towards home with his muzzle buried in his scarf to protect himself from the cold which it got more biting, freezing his eyes even if his glasses should have protected them from the cold wind. Yuuri arrived in front of his house and his hearth started to hurt but, sooner or later he had to face this situation. So he took a depth breath and came up to the front door. He found a package on the ground to find that it was from his death sister: perhaps she ordered it from internet but it couldn't be because the courier had to make sure to have delivered it to the right person and write a signature. It was a mystery for the Japanese boy especially when he noticed a greeting letter on the package.

_Dear brother,_

_I wish you Merry Christmas and an Happy new year. Don't you think it's better to change those skates? For me they looks so ruined, I hope these fits you._

_With so much love, Mari._

Drops were falling on the letter and were getting more intense. Yuuri bursted in tears pouring out all the sadness that had in his body and hugged the present as instead of it there was his sister. After some minute, he was able to calm himself down, he dried the tears with the sleeve of the jacket and immediately opened the present from his sister. There was a back with inside a couple of white skates with steel and sharpen blades. The size seemed right but there was only one way to find out: Yuuri ran fast towards the skating ring managed by his friend Yuuko but he found it closed.

 

"Right..." whispered the skater "It's Christmas...it was obvious that it was closed." The Japanese boy lowered his head, disappointed to not be able to wear his new skates even for a couple of minutes, just to feel the presence of his sister with him, like she was still in this world; so he decided to pass by the cemetery to greed she and his mother and thank them for everything they have done and of course, to cry on it. Of course, the gift that he left on Mari's tomb wasn't there anymore, and neither it's package.

 

"Mari-neesan. I'm so sorry... but thanks for everything, sister." sobbed the boy kneeling on the tomb.

A bark had distracted Yuuri from his thoughts, he turned to find a rather huge sized poodle to be an animal of that race. The mammal approached towards he young man affectionately: tongue out and wagging tail.

 

"Hi, what are you doing here all alone?" smiled Yuuri reaching his hand to caress under it's muzzle. The dog accepted with fondness the cuddles and started to lick the boy's hand. Yuuri laughed pleased, that dog was like his, but it was just a bit bigger.

Vicchan was Yuuri's poodle when he was younger, it was a jokester and greedy and Yuuri passed so much time with it after practices. After a few years, however, the leash which kepts the dog had detached itself, as Vicchan ran into the street he was hit by a car in front of the eyes of the young owner. He was killed instantly. It was taken a long time for the young Yuuri to recover from the shock and sadness in losing his loyal friend and he no longer wanted to keep another pet for fear to not being able to take care of it and let it die again.

The animal moved away from Yuuri to get close to the sack with skates inside, it approached his muzzle to sniff it.

 

"Ahahah, there's nothing to eat there, I'm sorry." confirmed the Japanese knowing the poodle would leave when he'd find out that there wasn't any food. Actually not, the dog took in his mouth the bag and started to run away.

 

"Hey, come back! Gimmie it back!" The bad luck was on his side! It couldn't get any worse: the rink closed, the gift for her sister stolen and also the skates! Never a joy.

The dog continued to alternate between the walk and the run, it looked like he did it on purpose to be followed; not that Yuuri hadn't guessed it but he wanted to get back his skates at all costs and yeah, even risking his life. And suddenly, without realizing it, he found himself in a forest covered by darkness.

 

"Eh? How did I get here?!" wondered Yuuri blinking and looking around. A thrill of terror ran throught his back; seriously, how the hell he'd ended up there?! A little while ago he was at the cemetery following that dog and all of sudden he was in this wood. A familiar bark made him get back the attention: the dog was still there, really intent on getting followed. Yuuri sighed and decided to be guided by the animal, hoping it will take him to an exit ar at least in a place where he can could take refuge.

The walk continued for several minutes and finally he could catch a glimpse of a light. He was finally out from the forest and there stood a huge house and an immense garden: the hedges and lawn so well cured, fountains and statues that furnished the environment making it almost look like a paradise; when the spring will come, surely the garden will be filled with colors with all the flowers that had to bloom. The villa in front had that Gothic look: a massive tower, an elegant slender tower with a cone-shaped roof, massive stone walls and arched windows; it looked like a medieval castle but seemed to be more modern. So much taken by the splendor around, Yuuri was going to forget the reason why he got lost and found himself in this situation: that dog had absolutely to give back the skates.

As soon as the poodle sat near the main door, it opened and he entered. Yuuri stood motionless at the door, he entered slowly asking permission and there he was, in the lobby, sitting with his tail wagging, the muzzle caressed by a pale hand. He looked up to see a tall, silver long hair tied with a ponytail and a bang almost covering his intense ice colored eyes, the facial features seemed so defined and his curved pink lips made a beautiful and sweet smile. He was dressed in a white shirt and a jacked which the color from magenta tended with pink, golden laces on the cest and left shoulder, almost thigh-fitting blue trousers. He looked like a prince and without realizing it, Yuuri felt enchanted while he stared a figure so, perfect.

 

"Makkachin, who and what did you bring this time?" reprimanded his master with politeness caressing his pet. He took the bag e turned his glare towards Yuuri and made his way to him with slowly and graceful steps like he was dancing. The Japanese boy remained motionless, with redness that covered his cheeks, staring the figure went up to him and handing him his bag.

 

"I suppose this is yours." he said in a gentle and warm tone, like a caress. His lips were smiling, letting just swell those pale cheeks. The guy come out of the forest took the bag with trembling hands and taking it on his chest. He squeezed it hard and lowered his glare.

 

"Thank you for giving me back my sack." he stammered. He tried to look up but he felt too embarrassed and he couldn't make it.

 

"Are you from the forest?" The silver haired man asked slightly approaching with his bust.

 

"Yeah, I followed the dog."

 

"Good my Makkachin, you ran away without permission and you even brought my birthday gift. What a good dog!" He lovingly stroked the dog's head with his hand, the enormous puppy laid still and closed his eyes to enjoy better that contact leaning his head against his owner's leg.

 

"A birthday gift? Today is your birthday?" asked surprised the boy from arrived from the forest.

 

"Exact . But I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Viktor Nikiforov, and today is my twenty-eighth birthday." smiled reaching out both his hands, like to invite him. Yuuri observed those hands, they were big but not too much, pale like the morning snow illuminated by the rays of the sun, and although he hadn't even touched them, they seemed soft. "Would you like to join the party?" Yuuri was surprised, he continued to shift the gaze from his hands to his icy eyes. He couldn't speak, the voice died in his throat. He was confused it was happening too quickly; a moment ago he was in front of his sister's tomb and a moment later he was in front a mansion resided by a man that now was tightening his hands. When did he take them?

 

"Okay..." replied the Japanese on impulse.

 

_What the hell am I saying?! What the hell am I doing?! It's not up to me to accpet all of a sudden an invitation from a complete stranger! I should leave but what is done is done, I hope everything will be fine._

The albino rejoiced bringing his lips to form a heart and trudged the raven haired boy in a room on the upper florr. On the way up the stairs, Yuuri could see better the decor of the hall: white marble floor with stretched over a Persian carpet that came up the stairs from where kept a long and red carpet that arrived to the top. On the corners of the hall were positioned Greek columns, at the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier with several bright lights that expanded a fragrant smell of vanilla. They arrived on the top of the stairs, always hand in hand and without looking at each other, they turned left and walked a long corridor until reaching a closed door.

 

"Where are you taking me? asked the Japanese intimidated. The other said nothing, he simply smiled and opened the door, letting him enter. He found himself in a luxurious room, furnished with wood furniture, a queen sized bed looking so comfortable covered with a cream duvet and huge white pillows. Pink curtains were covering a huge French window which led to the terrace where you could admire the huge garden. By remaining silent, ViKtor opened the closet and pulled out a crutch with a suit. A white silk shirt, a charcoal jacket and pants, a small white velvet rose posed in the eyelet and a blue tie. It took him a while to find it, poorly hidden under sweaters.

 

"Put these on, I'm waiting for you outside." Viktor told him making a wink. He walked out the door leaving Yuuri alone in the room.

Yuuri remained motionless for a few seconds before recovering, he stared at the closed dark wood door and then sighed. He really didn't understand why he was doing it, he really didn't understand why he couldn't oppose a minimum. He really doesn't get it. He could have said "no" to this sudden change of clothes, apologizing and saying that he didn't want to bother more and leave he could, but he felt that his body didn't want to leave that place. And he couldn't understand why.

 

"Have you done? Can I open?" Viktor's voice awakened him entirely from his thoughts. It was slightly distorted due to the heavy door. The Japanese blushed a little when he realized he was still standing next to the bed, still holding the crutch with clothes.

 

"Ah, well.... give me a moment. I'm almost there." Replied with a tone between the embarrassed and flustered. In response there was an "Alright, I wait." and then nothing.

He quickly undressed himself throwing his clothes where it happened and wore what that guy had given him. They had the right size, only slightly tighter on the hips. He searched a mirror to look at himself and he used the one hanged in a closet door. He gave his back to the glass plate as he could and he lifted slightly the final part of the jacket. Whith all the amout of light coming from the window, even thought it was tarnished with the tends, he saw that the pants drew a perfect backside, then to see the fabric widen to mid thigh.

 

 _"Why did he give me a suit like that?"_ Yuuri thought still checking himself, while the other's knuckles were beating impatiently against the door.

 

"Do you need help?" he heard him say. He broke away from the mirror and went to the door.

 

"No thanks, I'm almost done." he received no replay and this worried him a bit. Before closing the closet he gave himself one last look: it wasn't that bad, it's been a while since he dressed like that. He took care to fold his clothes and leave the on the bed, then opened the door that separated him from the corridor. He found Viktor in front of him, standing, upright, tall, staring him with a little smile. As soon as he saw him, his icy eyes brightened.

 

"Gorgeous. Simply gorgeous. I knew it'd suit you." He handed him a hand, which was filled right away. The little Japanese's hand leaned to his, and this time he felt it cold. Yuuri blushed violently, coloring his cheeks to a bright red. He let himself be dragged out of the room and came closer to him, Viktor posed an hand on Yuuri's hip. The shorter boy glanced towards the silver haired man that was already looking at him with a smile. He took a distance to watch him better and he was beautiful. Holding by hand, he made him do a pirouette and then break away.

 

"Shall we go, принцесса?" he said using a Russian word and handing him his slightly bent arm. Yuuri blushed and laid his hand on the stranger's forearm. He was trembling and Viktor emanated too much heat from his body.

 

"Where are we going?" asked Yuuri softly before starting to walk.

 

"At my birthday party, of course. We haven't started yet, and the other guests have already arrived." they were walking to a long corridor, on the wall were hanging refined paintings representing landscapes and scenes of war. Large windows with wooden shutters let enter a tsunami of light. Crossing under all that light, their shadows projected high on the wall, and then disappeared.

 

"But Viktor, I can't, I wasn't invited."

 

"You forgot already? Of course you were, I did. And I remember you I am the birthday boy." He beat him in this way, with a wide smile and a quick wink, and then continued walking.

Now and then they met pine cabinets decorated with gold and on top were posed jars full of colorful flowers, roses, primroses, wood anemones , carnations, lilies and other varieties that his eye could not see. However, he noticed some dried petals to the base of the vase.

 

"But are you sure that..."

 

"Sure, don't worry, you don't make any inconvenience, actually, it's a pleasure." He didn't turn to look a him, but Yuuri there was a smile on that pale face.

He decided to not say anything else because it would be useless. He flew into that mess without realizing it and now he didn't know how to get out of there. The Japanese told himself he would have known new people, and new people means new things and new life. He just hoped to not regret it, to not make a bad impression and to not say weird things. To not look weird... And a little part of himself still wondered why with all those steps, his hand was on the taller man's arm, and it looked like to not want to detach it. A bark echoed in the hallway. Viktor's dog was sitting in front of a closed door. An enormous sliding door, green floral-trimmed white granite, the handles are green too. They approached and the mammal stood up moving towards them, joyful. Victor with a wave of his hand told him to be quiet, the dog was speechless glancing towards Yuuri, who not knowing what to do, put two fingers on his head,lightly like a caress. Meanwhile, the albino broke up a moment from Yuuri's grip to open the door with both hands. The dog trot into the room predeceased them. They entered in a dining room, huge and spacious. Big and airy windows, with translucent satin white curtains and the walls, like the ceiling, were of a pale yellow. A sophisticated and expensive crystal chandelier was hung from the ceiling by a golden round plate, there were lights off were instead of candles. A long table was underneath it, the chairs were neatly in place, and it was prepared with any exquisiteness It could make hungry just by looking at it.

 

"Oh, here's the birthday boy!" a voice interrupted his inspection, he turned in the way of the voice and saw that behind the person that had talked, there were other people sitting in stuffed armchairs. The man who opened mouth got closer, showing himself. He was tall, slim, with an athletic body. His blond hair had the tonality of mature sheaf of wheat under the summer sun, full lips, green eyes that passed in the background because of his long eyelashes and a deep masculine voice. He walked with elegance and after getting too closer he noticed the excessive paleness like Viktor's and an hateful smell of eau de Cologne he was wearing. The boy from came from the forest hid just behind the protective Viktor's arm. The taller man, remained still. Yuuri noticed the stranger's eyes inspecting him, studying him, understand him. And more he did it, more the Japanese felt embarrassed, he didn't know how to act, what to do, how to look, what to say. For a moment he really regretted being here, and another time he cursed that dog.

 

"Oh, what do we have here? An unexpected gift?" the blonde man turned a strange and provocative look at the silver haired one.

 

"This is certainly not for you, It's my birthday and I can get all the gifts I want." he said resting his pure white hand on Yuuri.

 

"Well, shall you introduce the new guest?" said a smiley black and stowed properly with gel haired boy holding a girl.

 

"Oh, right, what a scatterbrain. I introduce you...His name is..." there was a brief moment of silence in which Viktor looked hi guest before, and then Yuuri. Visibily embarrassed he asked gently "What's your name?" to not being heard but it was useless.

 

"Damn old man, now are you inviting strangers?! Are you out of your fricking mind?!" a little boy with long blond hair and a angry look on his face.

 

"Makkachin bring him there, and he's not a stranger."

 

"Ah, he isn't?! How can you say that?!" continued the boy, furious.

 

"Enough now, we're here for a party and this is what we are going to do." attended a boy with pitch black hair and a radiant smile. "He hasn't said his name yet and I would like to hear it." he approached to Yuuri with a quick but light step, once getting closer, he smiled at him. A smile a way too big for that face, teeth really white. "What's your name?”

Yuuri took a moment to look around, he realized that everybody were staring at him: they were waiting to hear his voice which, from the big embarrassment, it wouldn't come out.

 

"Come on, we don't bite." he didn't know why, but Yuuri could see smiles painted on their faces that weren't so reassuring and he would find it out soon. He took a bit of courage and started speaking.

 

"M-My name's Yuuri!" breathed out not too loudly but enough to be heard. The guests looked at each other, making an unnatural silence in the room. Yuuri kept his eyes down on the boy's suit in front of him, Viktor's arm firmly in place.

 

"Uh, your name's Yuri too? What a coincidence, we got another Yuri." the boy in front of him a few inches away said surprised. The Japanese shoot a glance toward him.

 

"W-What?! There is somebody else that has my same name?" he stammered in disbelief. The blond little boy stepped forward, with decisive and heavy steps. He approached him moving gently with one hand the guy who was in front of him, taking his place. Now it was only a few centimeters away from him, and Yuuri realized how low that boy was compared to him. He noticed his light green eyes which watched him badly, with hatred, even though he hadn't done anything to deserve his hatred, or maybe he had?

 

"I am the other Yuri, the Tiger of Russia. And you? "he asked, roaring. Yuuri didn't know what to do, whether to support him or not, but chose to respond, for education.

 

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki, from Hasestu." he muttered unsure. He didn't really know what was going on but he prefered to not care so much, at least for the moment.

"Hasetsu? Never heard of that, from which dimension?"

 

"Huh? Hasestu, in Japan ... where is this villa ... "explained Yuuri, but the other did not have time to respond that Victor stood between the two boys. His face had a sheepish grin of who runs the risk of being found out.

 

"He was joking, he loves video games. Then shall we eat? " he saw him look at others, that, more or less, had the same expression of Viktor.

 

"Yes, of course, let's go." confirmed the girl who , getting out from her suppose boyfriend, stood up and gently dragged Yuuri to the table, followed by others. With the corner of the eye, the boy from the forest saw Viktor drag hastily out of the room the other Yuri and then disappear. In that moment, he wondered (again) what was happening.

The banquet was doing great: the food was delicious and there were plates that Yuuri had never seen or tasted. Refined Japanese porcelain plates were always full, as the thin crystal glasses are always filled with flavorful red or clear. The dialogues were various, from the time that the chicken with almonds, tasted too much like almond, and the wine was a way too good for a simple birthday party. Viktor and Yuri were back in mid dinner with serious faces. The guy next to him couldn't stop talk to him, to smile to him and to put food on his plate.

 

"Phitchit I'm almost full." he tried to say while he covered the plate with his own hands. 

 

"You're too think, you must eat. Look at JJ for example, he's eating for five." he pointed with his finger drawing attention from the boy in matter.

 

"But I am not him..."

 

"I know, you are cuter." he smiled with his sweet headache smile, giving him a big plate of steaming beef which he refused. Phichit make a fake offended frown and he poured some more meat and then passed it to Chris who he was stockpiling for the winter.

 

"Tell me Yuuri" started Isabella cleaning her lips with a napkin "tell us something about you. You've been silent for almost all the dinner."

 

" I don't know what to say." murmured the boy lowering his look and connecting his hands under the table.

 

"Well, perhaps you could explain us how did you get here. Viktor told us it was thanks to Makkachin." Yuuri gulped, the atmosphere seemed to have made heavy because now all the eyes were turned towards him.

 

"I was at the cemetery when I met your dog. He is very affectionate and let cuddled easily. But then he stole my skates and ran into the forest, and here I am. To be honest, I didn't know in the forest there was a hidden mansion. "

 

"Do you like skating Yuuri?" asked Viktor intrigued laying the glass of wine on the table "Which skating do you practice?"

 

"Yes, I like it a lot." he smiled "I perform figure skating although not at a competitive level. It's a hobby that I do to distract myseòf from work or from the bad times of life. It relaxes me. "

 

"Bah, gay!" grumbled the blond Yuri.

 

"Yurio!" scolded the silver haired man "What did I say?!"

 

"Yurio? Viktor, since when you gave him that nickname? "asked JJ with a small grin, finding cool the nick given to the blonde.

 

"Since he disobeyed me, for punishment I gave him this name. We could also use it to not confuse the two Yuris. "explained Viktor raising his index finger. "Oh, by the way Yurio, why do you find gay the figure skating? Do I need to remind you the ballet lessons that gives you Lilia? "

 

"FUCK!" snapped the blond "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT BITCH FORCES ME!" Everyone else turned up at Yurio with a smirk, they had so much fun by teasing him and making him blush of embarrassment and anger.

 

"Come on Yuri, don't feel bad. I did ballet too, actually it was my teacher to convince me to do the figure skating. "said Yuuri with a sincere smile, ignoring the insult quickly.

 

"Speaking about dance..." started Chris putting down the silverwares on the dish now empty, he cleaned his lips and continued to talk "What about a dance off? Each dancer will choose who to dance against and who surprises the audience more, wins."

 

"I'm on it! I will win because IT'S JJ STYLE!" accepted JJ crossing his arms and rising his fingers making the letters J. "Let's start with the Break Dance!"

 

"Jean Jacque!" busted his girlfriend "I wanted to start with a waltz. It's been a while since we did couple dancing." she added with a frown.

 

"I want to do the strip and pole dance." muttered Chris.

 

"You're always so exhibitionist Christophe. Mhh.. I wouldn't mind to dance something animated but not so excessive like the Break Dance." proposed Phichit.

The discussion about choosing the type of dance continued for several minutes with increasing tones and a little add of rage. Yuuri was the only didn't say anything, he set aside feeling a little overwhelmed and continued to drink glasses of wine from which he lost the count. Even Viktor had remained silent but not for the same reason as the Japanese, he enjoyed seeing his comrades fighting for nonsense. He smiled amused, undecided whether to stop or continue to assist the comic scene when a crash brought his gaze toward the newcomer, so did the others.

 

"Cut it out...hich!" grumbled Yuuri annoyed "Instead doing this drama, why don't you choose with a draw?!" at the end the boy did another hiccup. His cheeks were red and his eyes totally shiny: and hand positioned of the on the tie pulling it out, then he removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt that left a glimpse of his chest. And so everyone realized that the new invited was drunk. How many glasses of wine did he drink? Victor took a hand near the lips slightly chuckling

 

"Tell me Yuuri, would you be interested in participating? Which dance would you like to start? "

 

"It's the same, just do what the fuck you want. The result won't change 'cause I'll beat your asses!" he mumbled exchanging glances of challenge to all present.

And so the others accepted the advice of the Japanese and they raffled tickets to see with what dance begin.

**Author's Note:**

> принцесса= Princess
> 
> Did you like my story? I hope so. Please tell me what you think.  
> Thank for reading.


End file.
